


opposites

by pandabrite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short, just a short little thing about taako and lup's differences, pre events of stolen century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: taako and lup are twins, but barry can see just how different they really are.





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is probably the last drabble for nanowrimo that's gonna go up. it's hella late. day 26, this was supposed to be. i hit my word goal so i think i've kinda lost steam for it haha. anyway, this is really short, just an observation of lup and taako. from a barry pov. the theme was opposites.

There they were again.

It was a daily routine... in the Academy courtyard there sat twin elves, perched on the edge of a sprawling fountain. And it was like that every day, even now that their classes were over, even now that the both of them were in the final running to be chosen as candidates for the IPRE mission, those twins still spent their free time goofing off among a gaggle of other students.

Barry, of course, wasn’t included in this little spectacle. One, well, because he wasn’t a student... he was a fifty-year-old science officer and research partner for the school… and two, well, because he didn’t figure he’d really be welcome there.

The Taaco twins sort of had a reputation that preceded them.

One day, in the middle of a school year, two twins strolled up seemingly out of nowhere. They plopped a sack full of gold onto the administrator’s desk, demanded a test for admittance, were granted one and passed with flying colors. They never said where they were from, they just came out of the blue and kinda… sorta, in their words, ‘took this school by the nards.’ 

And while they were twins, it was wholly obvious that outside of their beautiful outward appearance and propensity for unleashing massive dunks and shenanigans all across the campus they were absolutely polar opposites.

When Barry had set his eyes on these rambunctious twins for the first time, he couldn’t deny that he was pretty taken with them. And for good enough reason, right? An attractive, obviously highly intelligent, power-house set of people who sort of just came in and asserted themselves… But after keeping tabs on them for a while, after hearing stories and seeing them interact with themselves and others… It was obvious Taako Taaco and Lup Taaco couldn’t be any more different.

Lup took charge. She was a wildfire of a person. Overwhelmingly friendly and bouncy, but with an edge that cut like white hot steel. She took no crap. She had a powerful presence that was only intensified by the gentleness in which she interacted with those around her, and especially with her brother. She was near the top of all of the classes she was a part of. She was… intelligent, beautiful, rambunctious and loud, vibrant and warm… 

Taako was a follower. A cool, languid gait behind Lup’s powerful stride. He leaned against the wall and dramatically rolled his eyes and performed theatrics laced with self-deprecating humor. He was an easy stance, a loose presence that was quiet and snippy and sometimes downright rude and blunt. Where Lup was, usually Taako followed. He wasn’t as well off in his classes as Lup, and it wasn’t for not being as intelligent, but… disinterest. Barry couldn’t figure out where his lackadaisical nature came from, especially considering how easily they’d both aced the practical and written exams to even be admitted to the academy. 

Even the way they were positioned on the fountain was indicative of their individual natures… Taako was leaned back, languidly regarding the people around them… Lup was propped forward, a beaming smile curled onto her lips as she quipped at one of the students near them. 

Barry sighed-- they were young. Full of energy and life. It was sorta easy to envy them, honestly… just the way they took life by the horns and also seemed to give absolutely no fucks about, well, anything, he guessed? 

And yet, here he was, spying on them. Wow, actually _spying_ on them, like some kind of big weirdo, right? He couldn’t really help it… they were interesting and he was particularly taken with them and, well, he wanted to get to know them, but… who knew if that would ever happen, right?

He was pretty sure he’d be heading out on an important mission soon enough. Who could say if these twins would be there, too? They were candidates, for sure… he, well, Barry sort of found himself hoping that would be the case, selfish as it was. Self indulgent as it was.

“Oi~ Geeko~” Lup’s voice suddenly carried over the quad, and Barry’s ears went scarlet, “whatcha doin’ lurking over there?” She had her hands cupped around her mouth, and a smile curled onto her lips.

Barry. Fuckin. Booked it.

“Hey! Wait!” Lup called after him, but when it was obvious he was hoofing it as fast as he could away, she slumped back, “lame. Wonder why he was peeping us all secret-like?”

Taako shrugged, “He’s been doing it for… uh, a while, I think.”

“Really?” Lup seemed curious, and also a little surprised, “he’s a science officer, right? Is that where I’ve seen him?”

“Hell if I know,” Taako leaned to the side, lounging out across the fountain edge, “I know he’s not a student, that’s all.”

“Hm…” Lup considered this, tapping her chin for a second before shrugging it off herself, “well, whatever, I guess if he wants to fanboy from a distance, he’s more than welcome.”

Barry hadn’t run that fast in a long time. When he stopped, he was leaned against a back wall of the academy, holding his chest. Wow, what kind of jerk was he to just spy on them like that? Like, sure, yeah, maybe he wasn’t brave enough to just outright talk to them. But… he sure as hell hadn’t intended to be _caught red handed_ in possibly the most embarrassing situation he could ever be caught in.

_He was too old for this shit._


End file.
